This invention relates to a hollow trilobal cross-section filament for use as carpet yarn, and to a spinnerette for its manufacture.
It is known to make trilobal filaments with axial holes in the lobes and in the center of the cross-section in U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,459, hereby incorporated by reference. Such filaments or fibers, which may remain continuous or may be cut to staple, may be spun from the conventional synthetic polymers, such as nylon, polyester or polyolefin polymers. For example nylon 6, nylon 6,6, nylon 4, nylon 610, nylon 11 and their copolymers; polyethylene terephthalate and other related carboxylic acid-alkylene glycol polyesters; polyethylene, polypropylene and other similar polymers can be used.
The prior art hollow fibers or filaments may have improved sparkle and/or luster, but resiliency, bulk and soil-hiding ability of the fiber were not known to have improved.
It is an object of this invention to provide a spinnerette which creates a fiber or filament with a cross-section which when tuffed into carpet will provide improved bulk, soil hiding and resiliency which is apparent in the carpet.